jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Kindergarten (1994)
JumpStart Kindergarten is a grade-based JumpStart game developed by Fanfare Software and released by Knowledge Adventure in 1994. JumpStart Kindergarten was the first installment in the JumpStart series, as well as Knowledge Adventure's first curriculum-based product.Knowledge Adventure. (1994). Knowledge Adventure Press Release. Archived October 24, 1996. Retrieved October 25, 2016. It was also re-released by Davidson & Associates in 1998 under the name Davidson's Learning Center Series: Kindergarten. It was later replaced by an updated version, [[JumpStart Kindergarten (1998)|''JumpStart Kindergarten (1998)]]. Game Play In the game, the player explores and plays in an interactive classroom, accessing educational activities, songs, and more. The kindergarten teacher is a rabbit named Mr. Hopsalot. Unusually for a JumpStart game, there is no clear "reward system" or defined set of goals. Like some other early entries in the series, it lacks a toolbar, and the progress report can be accessed by clicking on one on the wall. Most of the activities do not give the option to manually choose the difficulty level. Activities *'Bebop's Home' - Click on Bebop to play hide and seek with him. After you click on him, he'll disappear and leave behind a clue. *'Blocks' - Mr. Hopsalot will scramble a set of blocks. Rearrange the blocks in alphabetical or numerical order. *'Bulletin Board' - View the different months and holidays. Click on the pictures to see animations. *'Chalkboard' - Mr. Hopsalot will say a sentence. The player must click on the pictures that recreate the sentence. *'Classroom Closet' - Click on each item to see its name. *'Clock' - Click on the clock numbers to see what a typical kindergartner does at each hour. *'Dolls' - Arrange the dolls by height. *'Paint Set' - Create your own pictures. *'Pattern Blaster' - Move the falling pieces to the matching blocks. When all the pieces have fallen into their proper places, Roquefort can move across the blocks to the cheese on the other side. *'Puzzle' - First, choose a type of puzzle. The choices are: Numbers, Letters, Letter Sounds, Rhyming, Opposites, Companions, Pairs, Shapes, Sizes, and Colors. Hopsalot will display a piece, and the player has to click on the one that goes with it. Clear all the pieces from the puzzle to see a picture. *'Radio' - Listen to four songs: Doing What the Animals Do, Monkeys Playing Everywhere, The Mud Song, and Anatomy. *'Hopsalot's Garden' - There are two games here: The Harvesting Game, and The Watering Game. In the Harvesting Game, Mr. Hopsalot will ask for a certain number of a certain item. Click on an item to put it in the basket. Click on the basket when you have the correct number of items. In the watering game, Mr. Hopsalot will grow a series of plants, and you have to figure out the pattern. Mr. Hopsalot will grow several plants, and ask which comes next. Click on the seed bag with the vegetable that you think comes next. *'Picnic Area' - Take a picture outside to add to the paint set. Characters *Hopsalot - The kindergarten teacher. *Bebop - The class' pet hamster, who likes to play hide-and-seek. *Roquefort - A character in the Pattern Blaster game. *Bluebird - A bird who resides outside the schoolhouse and helps the player sign in. *Gopher - A mischievous gopher who likes to steal crops from Hopsalot's garden. *Bonnie Bunny - A young girl who appears in the Clock activity and shows what a typical kindergartner does at different hours of the day. Songs *JumpStart Kindergarten Theme Song *ABC in Harmony *Doing What the Animals Do *Monkeys Playing Everywhere *The Mud Song *Anatomy Educational Concepts *Alphabet *Alphabetical Order *Word Pairs *Rhyming *Colors/patterns *Comprehension *Listening *Numbers *Counting *Sorting by Size *Basic Shapes *Sequences *Time Credits ''See JumpStart Kindergarten (1994)/Credits Trivia *The Windows release of the game contains some differences from the MS-DOS release of the game, such as: **A different title screen **A different sign-in screen **Different background music for certain sections of the game **Different font styles for certain activities (such as the Closet) Gallery Screenshots K94 logo.png|Opening screen 1 K94 Opening.gif|Opening screen 2 (Windows) K94 SignInScreen.gif|Sign-in Screen K94 Main.gif|Main screen K94 Blocks1.gif|Blocks K94 Blocks2.gif|Blocks: Alphabet K94 Blocks3.gif|Blocks: Numbers K94 Calendar.gif|Calendar K94 Chalkboard.gif|Chalkboard K94 Closet.gif|Closet K94 Clock.gif|Clock K94 Dolls.gif|Dolls K94 Garden.gif|Garden K94 Garden2.gif|Garden Activity 1 K94 Garden3.gif|Garden Activity 2 K94 Paints.gif|Paint Set K94 PatternBlaster.gif|Pattern Blaster K94 Picnic.gif|Picnic Area K94 Photo.gif|Taking a Picture K94 Puzzle3.gif|Puzzle K94 Puzzle2.gif|Selecting a puzzle K94 Radio.gif|Radio K94 ComingSoon.gif|Coming Soon screen Packaging rereleasebackk94.jpg|Back of the re-release edition of the game Lckindergartencover.jpg|Davidson Learning Center release cover Lckindergartenback.jpg|Davidson Learning Center release back CDOMcover.png|French box art Misc. JsKinderDemoDisc.png|Promotional disc with demo JSK DOS CD.png|Game disc for MS-DOS with old logo JS Kindergarten original logo.png|Original logo Js slide 01-960x600.png|Concept art for the kindergarten schoolhouse Videos JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Jumpstart Kindergarten - Anatomy Jumpstart Kindergarten - Monkeys Playing Everywhere Jumpstart Kindergarten - The Mud Song (Eww, Mud!) Jumpstart Kindergarten - Do What The Animals Do References Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Kindergarten Category:Language arts Kindergarten Category:Comprehension Kindergarten Category:Alphabet Category:Telling time Kindergarten Category:Counting Kindergarten Kindergarten Kindergarten Category:Hopsalot Category:JumpStart Full Grade Products Category:Games that teach the alphabet